


The 7th Annual Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of who won the 7th Annual Hunger Games and how they did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reapings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reapings were taking place for the 7th Annual Hunger Games. Who will be chosen?

Relli Hughes. As far as all the boys were concerned, the prettiest girl in District 1. None of the boys wanted her to go into the Hunger Games. They all wanted to date her, but she didn't want to date them. And this year, she had to go into the Hunger Games. Her mentor, the first ever victor of the games, had told her to volunteer. The Capitol had decided to let children from Districts 1, 2 and 4 receive special training because they had good relationships with the Capitol. Relli's parents had paid Alfredo Sancheez (the aforementioned victor) to give Relli a little training in case she was reaped and no one volunteered for her. Alfredo had told Relli to volunteer because he believed she had the best chance of winning out of all his female Career trainees.  
Relli was ready to volunteer. So, when the time came, she shouted: "I volunteer as tribute!"  
she walked onto the stage with a smug look on her face. she knew how to win. She would get sponsors with her good looks, lure her fellow tributes into a false sense of security, then strike. it was a foolproof plan. Now she just had to make it happen.  
Donovan Cab's story was different. he was a Career but he was reaped. and he was going to volunteer anyway, so it didn't make any difference. He was also trained by Alfredo Sancheez, so he and Relli knew each other well. he smirked as he took his place on the stage next to Relli. He looked out onto his District with pride. he would win and return home happily. He had watched the Hunger Games ever since they had begun and he studied them in case he ever went into the games.  
Relli and Donovan shook hands and went into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
Jedda Watson. She might as well have been born with darts in her hand. Ever since she started training for the games, she had never missed with her poisoned darts. So when she was told to, she was only too happy to volunteer. She walked confidently onto the stage and looked out onto her District with a smirk on her face. She would win and return home rich. She wasn't sure how she would go about winning though. Would she kill everyone, would she play defensively until she had to, or would she even rely on sponsors to make it through the games?

Derim Harley was the male tribute. He was a Career but, like Donovan, he was reaped. He was the best with his sword. He could do anything with the sword. Derim wanted to kill Jedda, but it would be tricky. he would have to kill her in her sleep or get someone else to do it. But he knew one thing. He would win and bring pride to his District.  
Jedda and Derim shook hands and walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
It was Reaping day in District 3. All the girls were standing nervously, waiting to see who would get picked. All but one were relieved when the name was chosen.  
"Elissana Edwards."  
She nearly fainted. Elissana started walking backwards but the Peacekeepers grabbed her and dragged her onto the stage. They stood on either side of her so she couldn't run away. Elissana ended up having a panic attack while on the stage. She knew she had thrown away all chances of sponsorship, but she didn't care. 

"Res Moore."  
Res was the very boy Elissana had a crush on. But she knew she had to get over her crush. Only one of them could make it home, and Elissana was determined to make it back to District 3.  
Res was ready to kill everyone and win the games. He didn't care who he killed or how he killed them. All he wanted to do was make it home.  
Elissana and Res shook hands and walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
"Sabeela Roman."  
She walked onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She was ready to win the games. She was a Career after all. Sabeela was ready to kill anyone and everyone to make it back home. Even her District partner. She stared out at her District. She was proud to be from District 4. Sabeela knew that if she won, she could lift her family out of poverty forever.

"Jacob Waldman."  
He looked smug as he walked onto the stage and stood next to his District partner. He was prepared to kill anyone and everyone to win and return home. Even if it meant he had to kill Sabeela.  
Sabeela and Jacob shook hands and went into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
Elena Hugo was waiting with all the other girls to see who would be picked to represent District 5 in the 7th Hunger Games. Then her name was picked! It must be a dream. it couldn't be her. Her name was only in the Reaping bowl 5 times. Far less than many in her District. There must be another Elena Hugo. Yes. There must be someone else called Elena Hugo. But then she remembered something. She was the only Elena Hugo in District 5. It WAS her. She slowly walked onto the stage and looked out fearfully onto her District.

"Aglish Super."  
He froze. He was the Mayor's son. His name was only in the Reaping bowl once, even though he was 16. But he was reaped anyway. He stomped onto the stage and reluctantly shook hands with Elena. They walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
"Marbella Croft."  
She walked onto the stage. She looked confident until she saw her little sister. Then that confidence was replaced with fear. She wanted to win, even if it was only for her little sister so they wouldn't have to live in poverty anymore.

"Boston Logan."  
He walked towards the stage. He looked at his District with pride. He was excited about competing in and hopefully winning the games. He didn't want to live in poverty anymore. And if he won the games, he would be respected and rich.  
Marbella and Boston shook hands and went into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
Liana Wall. The girl who was scared of being scared of her own shadow. When she was reaped, her instinct was to run. So she did. But the Peacekeepers grabbed her and dumped her on the stage. Liana burst out crying when she was dumped on the stage. She knew she had thrown away all chances of sponsorship, but she didn't care.

"Edgar Allen."  
He ran up onto the stage and helped Liana up. She buried her face in his neck. He tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.  
Edgar walked Liana into the Hall of Justice.  
\-----  
"Elysia Cantrip."  
She was nervous but she was too proud to show it. She walked to the stage with her head held high. She looked like she was trying not to look nervous. Elysia was only a few steps away from having a panic attack or fainting or both.

"Blue Calder."  
He walked onto the stage looking scared. He didn't try to hide his fear, he just let it show. It would probably ruin his chances of sponsorship, but when he made an alliance, people might decide they like him and they want to sponsor him.  
Elysia and Blue shook hands and walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
Gamea Silver had expected to have a normal life by District 9 standards. She would go to school until she could leave when she turned 16, go and work in the fields of grain like her parents, fall in love, get married have kids, grow old and live a quiet and unnoticed life. But instead, she was reaped for the Hunger Games.  
She was prepared for the games, but she didn't want to go into them. Gamea decided to win to lift her family out of poverty.

Redrar Fletcher was another boy who expected to have a normal life. But he was also reaped for the games. He tried not to look scared as he took his place next to Gamea.  
Gamea and Redrar shook hands and walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
"Amelie Anderson."  
She walked confidently onto the stage. Amelie was small but she was fierce. She looked out onto her District with pride. She knew how to defend herself so she thought the games would be a walk in the park for her. She knew that she should make an alliance to keep herself alive for a long time.

"Cleavr McCarter."  
Amelie hated Cleavr with a passion. He also hated her. Amelie was always the cleverest in the class and Cleavr would always try to distract her to make be the cleverest in the class.  
Cleavr was prepared to kill everyone. Even the 12 year olds. Even the Careers. Even his own District partner.  
Amelie and Cleavr reluctantly shook hands and went into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
It was Reaping day in District 11. Ashe Moore was prepared to be reaped, but she hoped she wouldn't be her.  
"Ashe Moore."  
Ashe nervously walked onto the stage. She tried to look confident, and it worked. She was prepared to die in the games. For the pride of District 11.

"Ronar Klaus."  
He walked nervously onto the stage. He was as old as the Careers, but no where near as trained. He thought he would be the first to die. He wanted to return home after the games, but he didn't want to kill so he could get home.  
Ashe and Ronar shook hands and walked into the Hall of Justice.  
\------  
Alyssie McGovern wanted nothing more than to live a modest and unnoticed life. But that would all change when she was reaped for the Hunger Games.  
She walked onto the stage, looking terrified. She knew it would be better if she tried to look confident, but she couldn't hide her emotions well. She was sure she would be dead before the first day had ended, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to win.

Adrenal Edward was the male tribute from District 12. He was fierce and was happy to kill everyone. No one really liked him so everyone hoped he would be killed off in the games.  
Alyssie and Adrenal shook hands and went into the Hall of Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 1 of my very first archive upload. Next part will be out tomorrow


	2. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes say goodbye to their families.

"Why did your trainer tell you to volunteer! We only wanted you to train in case you were chosen, not so you could volunteer! We specifically said: Don't tell her to volunteer!" shouted Mr. Hughes.  
"It wasn't just him dad. I wanted to volunteer. t bring pride to our District," mumbled Relli. Mrs. Hughes was sitting in the corner, silently crying.  
"just don't die, sweetie. We lost your brothers during the rebellion. I don't want to lose you too," said Mrs. Hughes through her tears. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Mr. Hughes joined in the hug until the Peacekeepers came to take Mr. and Mrs. Hughes away.

Donovan Cab's family were much less heartbroken. They expected him to come home after he won the games.  
"There's no real competition. You'll be back before we know it," said Mr. Cab. Donovan's little sister, Ellby, wasn't so sure.  
"Please come home," sniffed Ellby.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back before the next full moon," said Donovan, stroking Ellby's hair. The whole family hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take them away.  
\------  
Jedda didn't have any family left after the rebellion, only friends. So she was only visited by her best friend, Dixie.  
"Jedda, you will be back, won't you? Life here won't be the same without you," said Dixie.  
"i'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Jedda.  
"We haven't got long left. I'l miss you," said Dixie.  
"I'll miss you too," said Jedda. The girls hugged until Dixie had to leave.

Derim's family didn't say anything. They only hugged. Derim's parents were sure this would be the last time. His little brother was sure he would see Derim after he won the games. His twin sister hoped he would return home, but was doubtful. They didn't stop hugging until the Peacekeepers came to tale Derim's family away.  
\------  
"Promise me you'll come back, Elissana. I don't want to have to live with my friend forever," said Elissana's little sister, Imalgie.  
"I will be back. I promise. i'll be back before the next full moon. We'll have a huse in Victor's Village. just you wait and see. i will be back. i promise," said Elissana.  
"Mum and Dad died in the rebellion. I don't want to lose you too," sniffed imalgie.  
"You won't lose me. I'll come back alive. I promise. You won't be left without me for the rest of your life," said Elissana. The two girls hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Imalgie away.

"I can't believe you got reaped. You didn't have to take tessera, you only had your name in the bowl once because you're only 12. I can't believe you got reaped," said Res's older brother, Mickel.  
"I'll try and win and come back. I won't leave the arena dead," said Res.  
"I hope so. Listen, if you want some alone time, I'll leave," said Mickel.  
"I need a hug," said Res. The brothers hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Mickel away.  
\------  
"I can't believe you're looking forward to this Sabeela. I can't believe you want to kill innocent kids. What happened to you when you started training. This isn't the Sabeela I know," said Sabeela's older sister, Mella.  
"I'll be fine, honestly. And it's pretty tricky to win without killing anyone. No one has done it yet. I won't be the first," said Sabeela.  
"If you kill anyone, and get home, I will never talk to you again. And I won't come to live with you in Victor's Village. If you kill anyone, I won't be your sister!" shouted Mella.  
"Fine! See if I care!" shouted Sabeela. Mella stormed out and Sabeela burst out crying. She knew she couldn't win without killing anyone. It was impossible. Or was it? Sabeela could try and win without killing anyone. If she wanted her sister to root for her, she would have to make zero kills. It would be tricky, but it could be done.

"I can't wait to see you after the games. We'll be rich!" said Jacob's girlfriend, Marti.  
"Just picture it. A perfect life after I win the games," said Jacob.  
"I'll miss you when you're gone. You know that, don't you?" asked Marti.  
"I always knew," said Jacob. The two hugged until Marti had to leave.  
\------  
Elene Hugo's brother and sisters were with her. Zakar (her 17 year old brother) was trying to comfort both Elena and Emeraldi (their 6 year old sister) but it wasn't working.  
"You can't die. You're my sister. Mum and Dad are dead. I don't want you to die next," sobbed Emeraldi.  
"I won't die. I promise Emeraldi. I will come back and take you to live in Victor's Village," said a tearful Elena.  
"Just be careful in the arena. We'll be rooting for you the whole time. We promise," said Zakar. The 3 hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Zakar and Emeraldi away.

"You can't lose bro. You've got this in the bag. You'll be fine," said Aglish's twin brother, Aderbul.  
"Boy, I sure do hope you're right. Who shall I make an alliance with?" asked Aglish.  
"The Careers. They're your best chance of survival. Oh boy! My brother's gonna win the Hunger Games!" said Aderbul. The brothers hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Aderbul away.  
\------  
"Marbella, darling. Please try and win," said Mrs. Croft, through her tears.  
"I will, mum," said Marbella, through her tears.  
You're mother and I are so proud of you. Just, do your best," said Mr. Croft. The family hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Marbella's parents away.

No one came to visit Boston. His family was killed in the rebellion and his only friend was killed in the 4th Hunger Games. He sat alone in the waiting room, planning how he would win. He didn't have any good ideas until he thought about making an alliance with the Careers. It could work. But he would only know if he tried.  
\------  
"Don't worry, Liana. Mum and Dad will be looking down on you now, wishing you luck," said Liana's older brother, Nelderoy.  
"I'll probably be joining them soon," sobbed Liana.  
"No you won't. You'll be back here before you know it. We'll have a great life in Victor's Village. I know you'll win. No one will want to attack a twelve year old girl," said Nelderoy.  
"I hope you're right," sobbed Liana. She and her brother hugged until Nelderoy was forced to leave by the Peacekeepers.

"Edgar, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm saying this as your best friend, you won't die. You need to come back or I'll volunteer next year to join you in Heaven," said Edgar's best friend, Moxie.  
"You're not going into the arena. You don't know what will happen," said Edgar  
"I'll you are yourself in front of the cameras and you'll be fine. Everyone will want to sponsor you," said Moxie. The Peacekeepers came in to tell Moxie to leave. She kissed Edgar on the cheek and left him stunned. Edgar decided to win so Moxie would be his girlfriend.  
\------  
Elysia didn't have anyone who wanted to visit her. Her family was dead, and all her friends were dead. Elysia sat there, wondering how she would die. Would the Careers kill her, or would another tribute kill her, or would she die of natural causes? Elysia reckoned she would be killed by the Careers. But how? She was sure the Careers would probably come up with a horrible death for her. They would probably torture her to death. But, she would have to wait and find out.

"Blue, please don't die," said Blue's little sister, Petal.  
"I won't. I promise. I'll make it back alive. But don't worry. Red will look after you. Won't you?" asked Blue. Red was their older brother.  
"I will. I promise," said Red. They hugged until the Peacekepers came to take Red and Petal away.  
\------  
"Gamea, do your best to come home to us darling," said Mrs. Silver.  
"I know you will do us proud darling," said Mr. Silver.  
"I don't want to go," said Gamea. She burst out crying. The family hugged until the Peacekeepers came to take Gamea's parents away.

Mr. and Mrs Fletcher hugged their son tightly. Redrar hugged them too, for what he believed to be the last time. The Peacekeepers had to drag Redrar's parents away.  
\------  
Amelie sat alone. Her family had all been killed and living in an orphanage didn't help her make friends. She wondered how the Careers would kill her. She assumed it wouldn't be a quick, painless death. Amelie assumed it would be a slow and painful death. She sat deep in thought.

Cleavr was also alone. His family had died in the rebellion and he had lived alone for a few years. He was trying to figure out how he would win. He came to the decision that he would kill everyone and get home that way. He would make several alliances and kill everyone else in their sleep. It was foolproof. Hopefully.  
\------  
"Ashe, you can't die. As your older sister, I forbid you to die," said Lily, Ashe's older sister.  
"You won't be in the arena. It's not like you can protect me. I'm on my own now," said Ashe.  
"Be careful," said Lily. The sisters hugged until Lily had to leave.

"Ronar, when you come back, make sure I'm the first person you talk," said Ronar's girlfriend, Alley.  
"You're the only family I have left. Why wouldn't I visit you first?" said Ronar. They kissed until Alley had to leave.  
\------  
"Alyssie, sweetie, come home when you win please," said Mrs. McGovern, through her tears.  
"You have a good chance to win," said Mr. McGovern. The family hugged until Alyssie's parents were forced to leave by the Peacekeepers.

"Adrenal, my boy, you can win these games. And when you do, come home to me and your mother," said Mr. Edward.  
"Please come home alive, son," sobbed Mrs. Edward. The family hugged until Adrenal's family were forced to leave.  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the next chapter. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes have said goodbye to their friends and family. Now they need to get to the Capitol.

"Relli Hughes. I haven't seen you since we stopped training," said Donovan.  
"Donovan Cab. I've managed to avoid you until now," said Relli. They got onto the train and went to find their rooms.

Their dinner was a huge feast. Anything and everything edible was on the dinner table. Relli and Donovan gorged themselves and regretted it later. They were both sick later that night.  
\------  
"Jedda Watson. Remember me?" asked Derim.  
"Derim Harley. I've not seen you for a while," said Jedda. They got on the train and went to find their rooms.

Their dinner was the same as Relli and Donovan's. Anything and everything edible in one place. They were also sick that night because they weren't used to rich food.  
\------  
"You nervous, Elissana?" asked Res.  
"I'm ok. You?" asked Elissana.  
"I'm ok," said Res. They boarded the train and went to find their rooms.

They only ate vegetables that night because Elissana was vegetarian. They weren't sick because it wasn't very rich.  
\------  
"Ready to lose, Sabeela?" said Jacob.  
"Only if you're ready to die," said Sabeela.  
"The only one who will die, is you," said Jacob.  
"If I'm the only one who dies, how will you win?" snapped Sabeela. They boarded the train and went to find their rooms.

Their dinner was so rich they were sick before they had even finished eating. And then again after they finished eating.  
\------  
"You ok, Elena?" asked Aglish.  
"No. You?" Elena asked.  
"Terrified," said Aglish. They boarded the train and went to find their rooms.

They didn't have dinner, only dessert. They weren't sick because it wasn't very rich.  
\------  
"You ready to leave District 6, Marbella?" asked Boston.  
"No, I'm not. You?" asked Marbella.  
"Couldn't be less ready if I tried," said Boston. They got on the train and went to look for their rooms.

Their dinner was so rich that they were sick after taking one bite.They didn't manage to keep their dinner down for very long.  
\------  
"Ready, Liana?" asked Edgar.  
"No," said Liana.  
"Me neither," said Edgar. They went to find their rooms after they got on the train.

Their dinner wasn't very rich so they didn't have a hard time keeping it down.  
\------  
"You excited?" Elysia asked.  
"Nope," said Blue.  
"Me neither," said Elysia.

Their dinner was a traditional District 8 feast so they had no problem keeping it down. In fact, they enjoyed it.  
\------  
"Ready?" asked Gamea.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said Redrar.  
"Me too," said Gamea. They went to find their rooms after they boarded the train.

Their dinner was very rich and they were sick as soon as they finished.  
\------  
"Do you think we'll ever make it back, Cleavr?" asked Amelie.  
"Probably not," said Cleavr.  
"I thought so," said Amelie. They went to find their rooms after they got on the train.

Their dinner wasn't too rich but they were sick later that night.  
\------  
"Ashe, you ready for the games?" asked Ronar.  
"I hope so," said Ashe.  
"Me too," said Ronar. They got on the train and went to find their rooms.

Their dinner was full of fruit and vegetables so they had no problem keeping it down.  
\------  
"I'm not ready for this, Alyssie," said Adrenal.  
"Me neither, Adrenal," said Alyssie.  
"Let's just get this over with this," said Adrenal. Thee went to look for their rooms after they got on the train.

Their dinner was very rich and they were both sick after finishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out soon.


	4. The Chariot Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes have made it into the Capitol. Now they need sponsors if they want to make it home.

It was time for the chariot rides and all the tributes were in their costumes.  
\------  
Relli was in a beautiful, navy blue, strapless gown covered in jewels. She also wore a silver tiara that was covered in jewels.

Donovan was in a navy blue, jewel encrusted suit. He had no head piece.  
\------  
Jedda wore a short black skirt with a white shirt to represent a blacksmith's apron. She had no headpiece.

Derim wore black trousers with a white shirt. He had no headpiece.  
\------  
Elissana wore a grey dress with fake cogs all over it. Her headpiece was shaped like a cog coming out of her head.

Res wore a grey suit with fake cogs all over it. He had no headpiece.  
\------  
Sabeela wore a short, baby blue dress with grey lines all over it to represent fish in a river. She had no headpiece.

Jacob wore a baby blue suit with a grey tie. He had no headpiece.  
\------  
Elena wore a grey dress with yellow lightning bolts all over it to represent electricity. She had no headpiece.

Aglish wore a grey suit with lightning bolts all over it. He had no headpiece.  
\------  
Marbella wore a white dress with stars all over it to represent how people used to travel by the stars. Her head piece was a crescent moon that went around the left side of her face.

Boston wore a white suit with stars on it. He had the same head piece as Marbella.  
\------  
Liana wore a long dress that was brown at the bottom and green at the top to represent trees. She had no head piece.

Edgar wore brown trousers and a green shirt. He had no headpiece.  
\------  
Elysia wore a patchwork dress with fake needles all over it. She had no head piece

Blue wore a patchwork suit with fake needles all over it. She had no headpiece.  
\------  
Gamea wore a white dress with gold strands going up it to represent grain in a field. Her head piece was a gold band with fake grain on it.

Redrar wore a white suit with gold strands going up it. His head piece was the same as Gamea's.  
\------  
Amelie wore a white shirt and black skirt with white patched to represent cows. She wore a cowboy hat.

Cleavr wore a white shirt and black trousers with white patches on it. He also wore a cowboy hat.  
\------  
Ashe wore a green dress underneath denim dungarees. She also wore a headband with pictures of fruit on it.

Ronar wore a green shirt underneath denim dungarees. He had no head piece.  
\-----  
Alyssie was covered in coal dust with nothing but a bra and some very short shorts on.

Adrenal wore nothing but a pair of shorts and, like Alyssie, he was covered in coal dust.  
\------  
The tributes got onto the chariots and were released. The horses towed the tributes along. The tributes waved and blew kisses out at the audience in the hopes of getting sponsorship. 

The President (Snow's father) gave a speech and the tributes went back to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be out soon.


	5. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes are in the gym. They make alliances and plan who will kill.

The tributes were in the gym for the first time. The Careers finally met up and started planning who they would kill.  
"Who shall we kill first?" asked Derim.  
"I reckon we kill that girl from 7. She seems terrified. We'd be doing her a favour," said Jedda. Then Boston and Aglish approached them.  
"Hello," said Boston, "slightly scary people," he added quietly.  
"We would like to make an alliance with you," said Aglish.  
"Why should we make an alliance with you two," said Relli.  
"The two from 4 are making their own alliance," said Boston.  
"Ok, fine. Maybe you could be of some use," said Donovan.

Liana was sitting alone at the foraging area, memorising edible plants. Amelie approached her.  
"HI. It's Liana, right," said Amelie.  
"Yes," Liana said nervously.  
"I was just wondering, me and a few other tributes have a little alliance and we were wondering if you wanted to join us," said Amelie, very sincerely.   
"Yes, thank you. I'd like that," said Liana, happily.  
"Ok. If you want to find us, we'll be at the shelter area. Just look for me. Oh, I'm Amelie by the way," said Amelie.  
"Ok, thank you, Amelie," said Liana.

"Hey, should we let the girl from 12 into our alliance," said Elissana.  
"Sure, why not?" said Res. Elissana walked over to Alyssie.  
"Hi. It's Alyssie, right?" asked Elissana.  
"Yeah, it's Elissana, right?" asked Alyssie.  
"Yeah. me and the boy from my District, Res, were wondering if you wanted to join out alliance," said Elissana.  
"Sure. Thanks," said Alyssie.

The tributes spent the next few days training in the gym. They made alliances and practised with weapons. The tributes got ready for their private session with the Game Makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be out soon.


	6. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes need to prove themselves to the Game Makers in order to get a good score.

Relli entered the gym for her private session with the Game Makers. She picked up the throwing knives and ended up scoring a 9.

Donovan went in and took the shurikens (throwing stars) and ended up scoring a 10.  
\------  
Jedda walked in and showed her skills with darts and she scored a 9.

Donovan walked in and showed off with a sword and scored a 10.  
\------  
Elissana went in and showed her skills with a slingshot and scored a 3.

Res decided to show off with a mace and scored a 6.  
\------  
Sabeela went in and proved herself with a knife and won herself a score of 9.

Jacob decided to show off with a morning star and he scored an 8.  
\------  
Elena showed her skills with a knife and won herself a score of 4.

Aglish decided to show his skills with a bladed whip and won a score of 4.  
\------  
Marbella showed her skills with a mace and managed to score a 6.

Boston showed off with a spear and managed to get himself a score of 4.  
\------  
Liana showed her new skills with shurikens and scored a 7.

Edgar showed off with an axe and scored a 9.  
\------  
Elysia decided to show off with with a knife and won herself a score of 4.

Blue used throwing knives and got himself a score of 6.  
\------  
Gamea used a sword and won herself a score of 10.

Redrar used throwing knives and got himself a score of 6.  
\------  
Ashe used a bow and arrows and got herself a score of 8.

Ronar showed off with an axe and scored a 3.  
\------  
Alyssie showed of with a morning star and got herself a score of 7.

Adrenal used a sword and got himself a score of 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be out soon.


	7. Tribute Interviews - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the tribute's interviews! Who will shine, and who will fail?

The announcer was called Edford Woolbank. He was interviewing the tributes.

"Please welcome to the stage, our first tribute, Relli Hughes!" shouted Edford. Relli walked onto the stage, waving and blowing kisses. She and Edford sat down.  
"Relli, it's a pleasure to be talking to you tonight," said Edford.  
"It's nice to meet you too," said Relli, who was genuine.  
"I think the question everyone wants to ask you is, why did you volunteer?" asked Edford. Relli wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't say 'my trainer told me to'. But she had an idea.  
"I know I can handle myself better than anyone I know. I think I have a good chance of winning," said Relli.  
"I'm sure you can. You did score a 9, after all. Now, we all want to know, rumours are that you and Donovan are secret lovers. Is this true?" asked Edford.  
"No, it's not. We're just good friends. We only met a few years ago and neither of us are really interested in romance," said Relli.  
"And now we know. One last question, before you go, many young lads have came and asked me if you are seeing anyone. Are you?" asked Edford.  
"No, I'm single," laughed Relli.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up, for Relli Hughes, District 1," said Edford. Relli walked off the stage, waving and blowing kisses.

Donovan's interview was quite dull. Jedda's interview seemed very scripted. Derim's interview was average. Elissana's interview was average. Res's interview was very boring and not even Edford could make it interesting.

"Let's have a round of applause for our next tribute, Sabeela Roman!" shouted Edford. Sabeela waved as she walked onto the stage. She and Edford sat down.  
"So, Sabeela, how have you enjoyed life in the Capitol?" asked Edford.  
"It's very different to back home. It's a lot richer and the showers are different," said Sabeela. The audience laughed.  
"We do have different showers. Now, will you miss life here?" asked Edford.  
"I will. I'll miss it when I go into the arena," said Sabeela.  
"I'm sure you will. One quick question, I've heard a lot of young boys ask if you are seeing anyone.Are you?" asked Edford.  
"No, I'm not seeing anyone," laughed Sabeela.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up, for Sabeela Roman, District 4!" said Edford. Sabeela waved as she walked off the stage.

Jacob's interview was quite interesting, compared to most of the others.

"Please give a warm welcome to our next tribute, Elena Hugo!" shouted Edford. Elena waved as she walked onto the stage. She and Edford sat down.  
"Welcome Elena. How are you?" asked Edford.  
"I'm very well, Edford, yourself?" asked Elena.  
"I'm very well. So, have you enjoyed the Capitol?" asked Edford.  
"I have enjoyed it. It's a lot richer than back home," said Elena.  
"Can I just say, you looked stunning during the parade. You were the picture of beauty," said Edford, who was genuine.  
"Thank you, you're so kind," said Elena, who was blushing a little.  
"One last question, before you go. We all want to know, or at least all the boys want to know, are you single?" asked Edford.  
"I am single. I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not that interested in romance," said Elena.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up for, Elena Hugo, District 5!" said Edford. Elena waved as she walked off the stage.

Aglish's interview was average. Marbella's interview was quite interesting compared to most of the others.

"Please give it up for our next tribute, Boston Logan!" shouted Edford. Boston waved as he walked onto the stage. He and Edford sat down.  
"Boston, how are you enjoying life in the Capitol?" asked Edford.  
"I am enjoying it. It's better than I expected. But I have thrown up after every meal The food is too rich for me," said Boston. The audience laughed.  
"If you win, you'll get used to the food. Are you prepared for the games?" asked Edford.  
"I am ready for the games. I'm ready to do my best and make my District proud," said Boston.  
"I'm sure you will. One last question. Is there a special girl back home?" asked Edford.  
"No, I'm not really interested in romance. I'd rather spend time alone with my thoughts," said Boston.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up for, Boston Logan, District 6!" said Edford. Boston waved as he left the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Tribute Interviews - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the tribute's interviews. Who will shine, and who will fail?

"Please give a warm welcome, to Liana Wall!" shouted Edford. Liana waved as she walked onto the stage. She and Edford sat down.  
"Liana, It's nice to meet you," said Edford.  
"It's nice to meet you too," said Liana.  
"Have you enjoyed life in the Capitol?" asked Edford.  
"I have. It's been really nice," said Liana.  
"Now, you scored a 7. it's a very good score for someone of your age," said Edford.  
"Is it? That's great! A 7 for District 7," said Liana. The audience laughed.  
"You know, I never noticed that. One last question, before you go, what would you like to say to the sponsors?" asked Edford.  
"I would like to say, you'll probably find a better tribute to sponsor than me, but I would be eternally grateful if you could spare a few pennies for me," said Liana. The audience 'awwed'.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up for, Liana Wall, District 7!" said Edford. Liana waved as she walked off the stage.

Edgar's interview was fairly interesting. Elysia's interview was very interesting. Blue's interview was average. Gamea's interview wasn't bad.

"Please give it up for our next tribute, Redrar Fletcher!" shouted Edford. Redrar waved as he walked onto the stage. He and Edford sat down.  
"Welcome to the stage, Redrar," said Edford.  
"Thank you. These chairs are really comfortable. You should put them on the train," said Redrar. The audience laughed.  
"They are very comfortable. Now, you got a 6 in training. Well done. This year, the average score was quite low," said Edford.  
"Thank you Edford. I'm glad I did well," said Redrar.  
"One question before you go. What would you like to say to the sponsors?" asked Edford.  
"I would like to say, please sponsor me, because if you sponsor me, I will pay you back every penny if I win, and more," said Redrar.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up, for Redrar Fletcher, District 9!" said Edford. Redrar waved as he walked off the stage.

Amelie's interview was very interesting.

"Please give a warm welcome, to our next tribute, Cleavr McCarter," shouted Edford. Cleavr walked onto the stage, waving like crazy. He and Edford sat down.  
"Cleavr, how are you enjoying the Capitol?" asked Edford.  
"I'm really liking it. I'll miss it," said Cleavr.  
"You scored a 9 in training. Well done. You did very well scoring so highly," said Edford.  
"Thank you. I didn't expect to get such a good score. But I'm glad I did," said Cleavr.  
"Well done. One last question. My daughter and her friends want to know, are you seeing anyone?" asked Edford.  
"No, I'm no seeing anyone," said Cleavr.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up, for Cleavr McCarter, District 10!" said Edford. Cleavr walked off the stage, waving like crazy.

Ashe's interview was very interesting. Ronar's interview was quite dull. Alyssie's interview was average.

"Please welcome our final tribute, Adrenal Edward!" shouted Edford. Adrenal waved as he walked onto the stage. He and Edford sat down.  
"Hello Adrenal. It's nice to meet you," said Edford.  
"It's nice to meet you too," said Adrenal.  
"Well done on scoring a 4. Many have scored less," said Edford.  
"Thank you, Edford. I remember the first year when everyone scored a 1," said Adrenal. The audience (including Edford) burst out laughing.  
"That's very true. One quick question. Many young girls have asked me if you are seeing anyone. Are you?" asked Edford.  
"No, I'm not," said Adrenal.  
"Well, that's all we've got time for. Please give it up, for Adrenal Edward, District 12!" said Edford. Adrenal waved as he walked off the stage.  
"That's all the tributes, folks. The games begin tomorrow. May the odds be ever in your favour," said Edford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. The actual games will be out soon. I'm going to be posting a ranking board to give you info on all the tributes. The ranking board will be out soon.


	9. Ranking Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ranking board contains information about the tributes.

///Name///District///Age///Height (feet and inches)///Training Score

///Relli Hughes///District 1///15///5"9///Throwing Knives///9///  
///Donovan Cab///District 1///17///5"10///Sword///10///

///Jedda Watson///District 2///16///5"6///Darts///9///  
///Derim Harley///District 2///18///5"10///Sword///8///

///Elissana Edwards///District 3///12///4"11///Slingshot///3///  
///Res Moore///District 3///12///5"6///Mace///6///

///Sabeela Roman///District 4///18///5"9///Knife///9///  
///Jacob Waldman///District 4///18///6"1///Morning Star///8///

///Elena Hugo///District 5///16///5"8///Knife///4///  
///Aglish Super///District 5///16///5"7///Bladed Whip///4///

///Marbella Croft///District 6///14///4"11///Mace///6///  
///Boston Logan///District 6///15///5"0///Spear///4///

///Liana Wall///District 7///12///5"6///Shurikens (Throwing Stars)///7///  
///Edgar Allen///District 7///13///5"2///Axe///9///

///Elysia Cantrip///District 8///14///5"11///Knife///4///  
///Blue Calder///District 8///13///5"0///Throwing Knives///6///

///Gamea Sliver///District 9///15///5"10///Sword///10///  
///Redrar Fletcher///District 9///15///5"2///Axe///6///

///Amelie Anderson///District 10///13///4"9///Knife///8///  
///Cleavr McCarter///District 10///15///5"7///Shurikens///9///

///Ashe Moore///District 11///12///5"10///Bow and Arrows///8///  
///Ronar Klaus///District 11///18///6"4///Axe///3///

///Alyssie McGovern///District 12///14///5"6///Morning Star///7///  
///Adrenal Edward///District 12///13///5"5///Sword///4///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. I will be posting the start of the games soon.


	10. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the games. Who will die before it's even begun, and who will be established as a killer?

The tributes rose up on their podiums. The Cornucopia was in front of them. There was a forest behind them and to the left. There were hills to the right. There was a Savannah area behind the Cornucopia.

The time was up and the tributes ran towards the Cornucopia. Aglish took a sword and slashed Elissana in the stomach. He then stabbed her in the heart. Res grabbed a mace and a supply bag and ran. Alyssie grabbed a morning star and a supply bag and followed Res into the forest. Aglish dropped the sword, grabbed a bladed whip and a supply bag and ran towards the other Careers. He never made it. Sabeela slit his throat before he could get to the other Careers. Ronar took an axe and he was running to a supply bag but he was killed before he made it. Sabeela literally stabbed him in the back.Ashe took a bow and a quiver of arrows and a supply bag and and ran. Liana took some shurikens and a supply bag and ran. Amelie quickly followed suit, grabbing a knife and a supply bag and following Liana into the forest. Sabeela took a supply bag and followed Liana and Amelie into the forest. Marbella ran towards a mace but she was killed by Adrenal before she could make it. Adrenal left the Cornucopia with nothing but a sword. he ran off to find his allies. He had already killed one of them,but he could make something up in case any of them saw. Elena took a knife and a supply bag and ran after Adrenal. Jacob ran for a morning star but he was killed by Gamea. She killed him with her sword she had just grabbed. She took a supply bag and ran. Redrar took and axe and decapitated Blue with it. He ran off to find his allies. The cannons started to go off. There were 6 in total. The Careers came back to get supplies and weapons and they went towards the Savannah area to get water. Then they went to the forest to start killing the other tributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I will be posting each day on a different day.


	11. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining tributes after the Cornucopia Bloodbath must survive the first day.

Ashe was hidden up a tree and she saw an alliance gather below her. Part of her wanted to join the alliance, but she knew that it would be better if she didn't join. Ashe didn't want to break the alliance up at the end of the games. There were 4 of them. Gamea, Elena, Redrar and Adrenal. Ashe heard them talking. Gamea said she was going to take a bath. Elena, Redrar and Adrenal were to go downstream and find a camp. Gamea was left alone. She stripped down to her underwear and lay in the river. Ashe took and arrow and loaded it into her bow. She managed to shoot Gamea in the back. She heard a cannon. Ashe guesses the Game Makers would let Gamea's corpse float down the river so her allies could see that she had died. Ashe climbed down the tree, filled her water bottle up and ran.

The Careers were at their camp, a clearing in the forest, when they saw Ashe run past. Relli jumped into action, shoving herself into Ashe and pinning her down. Jedda followed her. Relli grabbed Ashe, pulled her up and held a knife at her throat.  
"It's District 11. What do we do with her?" said Jedda.  
"We get information. Then we kill her," said Relli.  
"See you back at camp," said Jedda. She left.  
"Who made the first kill after the Cornucopia Bloodbath?" said Relli.  
"I did," said Ashe.  
"What happened?" demanded Relli.  
"I was up a tree and Elena Hugo, Gamea Silver, Redrar Fletcher and Adrenal Edwards were underneath. Gamea said she was going to take a bath and no one was with her. So, I needed sponsors, so I shot her," said Ashe.  
"You must have killed her. No one else would know so much about what happened," said Relli. She took the knife away from Ashe's throat and took her back to camp. Ashe told Relli her name and Relli told Ashe her name and the names of everyone else in her alliance (Donovan, Jedda, Derim and Boston).  
"What's she doing here? You said you would kill her after she gave you infromation," said Jedda  
"Ashe here made that kill after the Cornucopia Bloodbath," said Relli, "I thought she would be a good ally."  
"Ok. Welcome to the team, Ashe," said Derim.

"So, who do we kill next?" asked Sabeela. Cleavr nudged her.  
"I mean what do we do next?" asked Sabeela. Cleavr smiled at her.  
"I think we should make a shelter and decide where we'll go tomorrow," said Liana.  
"Why do we need to go somewhere else?" asked Amelie.  
"In case anyone else finds out where we are. We don't want them waiting a few nights then killing us in our sleep. Which is why we need someone to stay guard. We'll take it in turns," said Liana.  
"Ok, sounds good," said Cleavr.

"Look, it's Gamea," said Elena. Gamea's body had floated down the river. The arrow had broken so it was hard to tell she'd been shot.  
"She must have been shot. Or she drowned. Or both. If she was shot, the person who shot her was clever enough to remove the arrow or knife or shuriken," said Redrar  
"Who did it?" asked Adrenal.  
"That's not important. What's important is we win for her," said Elena.  
"Anyway, we should leave so they can take her body away," said Adrenal. The 3 got up, took their things and and left. Gamea's body was taken away. About an hour before, he victims of the Cornucopia Bloodbath were taken away. Elena, Redrar and Adrenal walked on for a few hours until they found a clearing in the forest. It was about 5 minutes away from a river. They made a little camp and decided to stay there for the rest of the games.

Res and Alyssie had been running through the forest and the Savannah area for hours. They finally found a cave next to a river in the Savannah and decided to make their camp there. They sat in the cool air and recovered from the hours of running.

Elysia and Edgar had found a huge, hollow tree nearby a lake.  
"It's almost time to find out who died today. I heard 7 cannons and I want to know who died," said Elysia.  
"We're about to find out," said Edgar. they sat outside to see who had died.

The death roll had begun. It started with Elissana, then Jacob, then Aglish, then Marbella, then Blue, then Gamea and it finished with Ronar. The sky went dark and the tributes all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and sorry if I killed your favourite if in the Cornucopia Bloodbath! The next chapter will be out soon.


	12. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 in the arena. There are 17 tributes left. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, this will be a brilliant few days.

Everyone was woken up by a cannon. Only Jedda knew who it was when it went off. She had attacked Amelie last night and let her bleed to death. 

Liana sat bolt upright when she heard the cannon. She saw a dead Amelie, bled white.  
"Guys, someone killed Amelie last night," said Liana. Everyone saw her body.  
"We need to move. The hovercraft needs to take her away," said Cleavr. Liana picked some orange flowers and put them on Amelie's body. She also put Amelie's knife in her pocket. The rest of the alliance took their things (including Amelie's bag) and left. Soon after, the hovercraft came to take Amelie's body away.

Jedda and Derim were left to guard the camp while the others went to look for food.  
"I don't like Boston and Ashe. I think we should kill them," said Jedda.  
"No way. I'm not losing sponsors," said Derim.  
"We need to kill them at some point. Why not now? Why not tonight?" said Jedda.  
"Fine. But I want no part in killing them. I'll cover for you," said Derim.  
"Thanks," said Jedda. She started sharpening her darts.

Res and Alyssie were out looking for food. Res was hunting and Alyssie was looking for edible plants. Res returned with a rabbit and a squirrel. Alyssie returned with lots of berries and roots. They ate some and saved the rest for later.

Elysia and Edgar had received a sponsor gift. The parachute contained 4 rolls. They split them all into quarters and they each ate a quarter and saved the rest for later.

Adrenal and Redrar were fast asleep. Elena had decided to take her things and leave them. She ran far away from the camp and saw all the Career's supplies. Boston was guarding them and there were no traps. Elena slipped over to the supplies. She took 2 apples, a full bottle of water and a loaf of bread. She also took a metal pot and another knife. She slipped back into the forest.

Liana, Sabeela and Cleavr eventually found a cave and decided to stay there for the night.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll go to sleep after I see who died today," said Derim.

Only Amelie had died. But Jedda wanted more kills. Two more kills to be precise. Ashe and Boston were her next victims. And she had a perfect plan. She would wait about an hour into her guard duty, then slit Ashe's throat and Break Boston's neck. She and Derim would give themselves cuts all over and pretend someone had attacked and killed Ashe and Boston and they had also attempted to kill Derim and herself. It was perfect.

An hour had passed since Jedda had been put on guard duty. She quietly woke Derim up and he started giving himself wounds. Jedda quietly slit Ashe's throat and stabbed her several times in the gut. She then broke Boston's neck and several more of his bones. Then she wounded herself and started screaming. The other Careers woke up as Ashe and Boston's cannons went off.  
"What happened," said Relli, panicked. She saw the bodies of Ashe and Boston, lying dead on the forest floor.  
"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep during my guard duty. I don't know who but someone must have attacked us. They managed to kill Boston and Ashe. and hurt me and Derim. They must have saw us get up and they must have bolted," said Jedda, "Do we get revenge for our fallen allies?"  
"I'm sure It was Sabeela. She's the only one who would do it," said Derim.  
"We'll figure it out in the morning. You two need to get some sleep. We'll do guard duty tonight," said Donovan. Jedda turned over and smirked. She had got away with it. Everything was going according to plan. Now all she had to do was kill Sabeela and the others and kill her fellow Careers in their sleep. It would be easy.

Amelie was the only person who died that day. There were 16 tributes left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and sorry if your favourite character dies in this chapter.


	13. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 3 in the arena. Who will die and who will keep surviving?

Elena was racing through the forest. She had got enough food to last her a few days and she had plenty of water. Elena knew where every river and lake was in the arena. So she went between them. Elena survived by stealing an unnoticeable amount of food from the other tributes. Enough to survive on, not enough to get caught.

Jedda wanted to put her plan into action. So she said she was going to look for food, when in reality, she'd be going to kill Redrar and Adrenal and taking their supplies. She made it there and killed Redrar. His cannon went off. But Adrenal saw and grabbed a his rope and held it around Jedda's neck. He didn't want to kill her yet though...  
"Where's your camp," demanded Adrenal.  
"I won't tell you," said Jedda, who was a little out of breath. Adrenal tightened the rope around Jedda's neck.  
"Where is it!" he practically shouted.   
"It's by that big redwood tree," said a very out of breath Jedda. He loosened his grip on the rope and dragged Jedda back to her camp, constantly asking her for directions.

Adrenal walked up to the Career's camp.  
"I will kill her if you don't give me a good enough reason why she killed my ally," said Adrenal.  
"Because she wants to win. Now let her go," said Relli.  
"Bad reason. Now I kill her. And if you want to save her, you'll die first," said Adrenal. Adrenal started to strangle Jedda to death. Luckily, Derim came and killed Adrenal. He had also been looking for food. But it was too late.3 cannons went off. One for Adrenal and one for Jedda. They didn't know about the other one...

Sabeela and Liana were racing to find Cleavr. He had run off on his own and they heard 3 cannons.They saw Elysia and Edgar proudly standing over their kill, laughing and saying it was easy. Liana threw 2 shurikens and they both hit Elysia and Edgar. The shurikens had found their way to their hearts. 2 more cannons went off. Liana ran to grab her shurikens and see Cleavr one last time. Sabeela ran to Cleavr too. They looked at their fallen ally one last time before taking his supplies and leaving so the hovercraft could take the 3 latest casualties away. Sabeela and Liana walked for a while before settling down in the treetops and watching the death roll.

It started with Jedda. Everyone was shocked that a Career had died so early on in the games. Then it was Boston (who was only on this roll because he and Ashe missed the one on day 2), then Edgar, then Elysia, then Redrar then Cleavr and it finished with Ashe. The sky went dark. The tributes fell into a deep sleep that would only stop at dawn's first light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Apologies if your favourite character is now dead. The next chapter will be out soon.


	14. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 4 in the arena. There are still 8 tributes running around. Who will die today?

Liana and Sabeela were sitting eating a small breakfast of nuts and berries.  
"I think we should split up," said Sabeela, out of the blue.  
"I guess there are only 8 tributes left. We're probably better off splitting up," said Liana. The girls got up, gathered their things, and shook hands. Then they walked off in different directions. Sabeela was headed for the Career camp. She was planning on killing all the other tributes. But she didn't want to kill Liana. She would have to hope that someone or something else would kill Liana. Liana was going to the Savannah area. She planned on outlasting the other tributes. It was more likely to work than Sabeela's plan, but only time would tell if it would work.

Res and Alyssie were sitting in their cave. They had fished a lot, so they had plenty of food and water. Neither of them wanted to split up. Even though they knew they should, they didn't want to. Neither of them wanted to be alone in the arena. So they decided they would only split up if they were in the final 3.

Elena was running as fast as she could. Relli and Donovan were chasing her through the forest.But Elena tripped. She turned over to see Relli and Donovan looking down on her. They were very intimidating. Relli had a knife in her hand, ready to kill Elena with.  
"Ready for another death, Donovan?" asked Relli. Donovan only smiled. Elena went so pale she was almost transparent. Elena kicked Relli in the shin. Relli stabbed Elena until her cannon went off. And another 2 cannons went off too...

Sabeela had found Derim alone in his camp. So she broke his neck and ran as far away as she could so the Careers wouldn't know she had killed him.

Res and Alyssie had been out looking for food. Alyssie made it back to camp. Res didn't. He was killed by Sabeela and she stole all his supplies.

"Someone killed Derim," said Donovan.  
"Donovan, this may be a bit out of the blue, but I think we need to split up," said Relli.  
"Why? We're super strong together," said Donovan.   
"I don't want it to come down to the two of us. There's not many tributes left, so, I think we should split up," said Relli.  
"Ok. I guess this is goodbye then," said Donovan. The tow gathered their things, shook hands and walked off in different directions.

Alyssie was worried about Res. She was about to find out if he was dead.

The death roll started with Derim, then Res and it finished with Elena. They sky went dark. The tributes went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I'm going to publish the last few chapters today. Enjoy!


	15. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's down to the final 5. Who will perish today?

Alyssie had hardly slept. She was upset about Res's death. Her only reason left to live was going home to her family. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Just then, Relli came into the cave.  
"Please, Relli, make it quick," said Alyssie. Relli threw a knife at Alyssie's heart. Her cannon went off.

Relli decided to go looking for Sabeela because she was the biggest threat. After about an hour, Relli found Sabeela. The girls ran at each other. Relli punched Sabeela in the face. Then, Sabeela grabbed Relli by the shoulders and kneed her twice in the ribs. Sabeela punched Relli several times before Relli fell to the floor. Sabeela remembered she left her knife a few minutes away. She ran to get it. Relli, being a Career, was able to recover fairly quickly. Sabeela saw that Relli had recovered and she was standing up. Sabeela slammed into Relli and sat on her stomach with her knees pinning Relli's arms down. Sabeela punched Relli a few times before Relli used her legs to push Sabeela off of her. Relli rolled Sabeela over and Relli sat on her stomach with her knees pinning Sabeela's arms down. Relli beat Sabeela up so badly that she was begging for her death. So Relli stabbed her in the heart. But Sabeela managed to stab Relli before her arms were pinned down. Sabeela and Relli's cannons went off.

The death roll started a few hours later. It started with Relli, then Sabeela, and finished with Alyssie. It was only Liana and Donovan left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter. The final chapter will be out soon.


	16. Day 6 (The Final Battle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's down to Donovan and Liana. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, this could get interesting.

Liana was waiting for Donovan at the Cornucopia. Soon enough, he turned up. He pushed Liana against the wall and punched her until she fell to the ground. He sat on her stomach with his shoulders pinning her arms down.   
"Any last words, District 7?" said Donovan.   
"Yes," said Liana. She kicked Donovan hard 3 times in the back. He fell off her. she used her last shuriken to stab him in the heart. His cannon went off. She had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. It just ended up like that. I really hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. I will be uploading a completely new one soon. It will be about the Hunger Games and I hope you will like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 1 of my very first Archive upload. The next part will be out tomorrow.


End file.
